


Bravery

by Galfort



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Londra e dintorni, Post XFactor, Vecchie amicizie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galfort/pseuds/Galfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era qualche ora che Alex osservava l'amico camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza insultandosi da solo.<br/>Forse avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, certamente avrebbe dovuto FARE qualcosa per impedire al ragazzo di consumare il pavimento della SUA stanza, ma la verità era che trovava la scena abbastanza divertente e così aveva deciso che lo avrebbe lasciato fare un altro po'.<br/>Almeno finché non si fosse deciso a raccontargli il motivo di quel comportamento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery

-Sono un imbecille. Anzi no, peggio ancora: sono un codardo.  
God! Io odio i codardi!!-  
Era qualche ora che Alex osservava l'amico camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza insultandosi da solo.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, certamente avrebbe dovuto FARE qualcosa per impedire al ragazzo di consumare il pavimento della SUA stanza, ma la verità era che trovava la scena abbastanza divertente e così aveva deciso che lo avrebbe lasciato fare un altro po'.  
Almeno finché non si fosse deciso a raccontargli il motivo di quel comportamento.  
Genn era infatti entrato come un tornado in casa sua usando la porta sul retro del giardino e poi aveva bussato insistentemente sulla finestra di camera di Alex fino a quando quest'ultimo non se ne era accorto malgrado le cuffie gigantesche con cui stava ascoltando la musica e gli aveva aperto.  
Gennaro era entrato dalla finestra con la sua poca grazia, rotolando sul pavimento dove era rimasto fino a quando non aveva recuperato un po' di fiato.  
Era evidente anche dalle guance arrossate e dai muscoli tremanti che fosse arrivato fino a lì correndo.  
Quando si era ripreso un minimo aveva controllato che non ci fosse nessuno a casa e poi, giusto per essere più sicuri, aveva chiuso la porta della camera.  
In tutto ciò Alex non aveva detto una sola parola, sperando che l'amico si sarebbe spiegato spontaneamente, invece quello aveva solo preso a camminare per la stanza con fare nervoso borbottando frasi che per lui non avevano alcun senso.  
-Hai intenzione di dirmi che ti è preso oppure no?-  
-Ti devo delle scuse.  
Piombo qui in casa tua senza avvisarti, ci chiudo in questa stanza e, dopo un non so quanto tempo ,non sono ancora riuscito a mettere in fila due frasi di senso compiuto-  
-Me ne basterebbe una-  
-Sei proprio un idiota.  
Io....-  
-Ehi, non c'è fretta, prenditi il tuo tempo.  
E Respira per Dio Genn!-esclamò poi notando come l'amico avesse nuovamente il fiatone.  
Genn inspirò profondamente e poi si sedette per terra a gambe incrociate con la schiena appoggiata al letto.  
-Ok, va bene. Da dove comincio?-  
-che ne dici dell'inizio eh?-  
In realtà Genn non sapeva bene quale fosse l'inizio di quella storia.  
Forse risaliva a qualche giorno prima, forse addirittura all'estate precedente.  
   
 _"Quindi tu e il tuo amichetto volete andare ad XFactor eh?"_  
 _"Lo dici come se fosse una brutta cosa. E poi smettila di chiamarlo così?"_  
 _"Così come? Non è forse il tuo amichetto?"_  
 _"Detto così pare che andiamo a letto insieme o qualcosa del genere"_  
 _"Andate a letto insieme? Pensavo mi avresti sempre raccontato delle tue conquiste"_  
 _"Potresti smetterla di fare l'idiota per 5 minuti?"_  
 _"Mi dispiace, è nella mia natura"_  
 _Gennaro sospirò, chissà perché si ostinava ancora ad andare in giro con un tipo come quello. Ok, era stato il suo migliore amico per tanto tempo ,ma da quando aveva conosciuto Alex, Genn si era reso conto di quanto quella non fosse vera amicizia._  
 _Troppe volte Davide si divertiva a prenderlo in giro senza curarsi se la cosa urtasse o meno i suoi sentimenti, così come più volte aveva rivelato quelli che lui riteneva segreti e che, quindi, aveva confidato solo al ragazzo, che invece li aveva subito condivisi con il resto della compagnia di amici con cui uscivano la sera, solo per farsi due risate._  
 _E Genn, che non ci aveva mai capito nulla di relazioni interpersonali, aveva sempre pensato che fosse normale così._  
 _Poi aveva conosciuto Alex._  
 _Alex era solo un altro ragazzo di Somma, amico di amici, con cui ogni tanto si ritrovava ad uscire e con cui ogni tanto faceva la strada per tornare a casa, dato che non abitavano molto distante l'uno dall'altro._  
 _Avevano cominciato a parlare, più che altro perché Gennaro era veramente incapace di rimanere troppo a lungo con la bocca chiusa, specialmente quando era in compagnia di qualcuno di cui non si fidava completamente perché trovava che in quei casi il silenzio fosse imbarazzante._  
 _E Gennaro non si fidava completamente di nessuno che non fosse parte della sua famiglia quindi Gennaro non stava mai zitto._  
 _Ma Alex non sembrava dispiacersi degli sproloqui del biondo e, anzi, spesso gli dava corda, e finivano a parlare per ore di qualsiasi cosa, specialmente di musica, anche se erano arrivati alla meta da tempo._  
 _Alex aveva gli stessi gusti di Gennaro in quasi tutto e non lo aveva mai sfottuto per alcune sue fisse un po' imbarazzanti che il ragazzo era riuscito a nascondere bene a tutti, ma che aveva involontariamente rivelato ad Alessio._  
 _Questo, come il fatto che il moro avesse visto il suo lato da fanboy e non lo avesse giudicato, avrebbero dovuto fargli capire che Alex non poteva essere solo un altro ragazzo di somma e che tra loro si era creato qualcosa di speciale e di diverso._  
 _Eppure tutto questo Gennaro era riuscito  a capirlo solo dopo molti mesi quando, a causa di un potente mal di gola, non aveva potuto parlare nemmeno un istante durante il tragitto per tornare a casa ed Alex, al suo fianco, evidentemente soprappensiero, non aveva detto una parola._  
 _E Gennaro non aveva percepito alcun tipo di imbarazzo._  
 _Forse era per quello che qualche giorno dopo si era deciso a chiedere al ragazzo di formare una band con lui e quello non aveva esitato ad accettare, come se fosse stata la cosa più normale del mondo e forse per lui lo era._  
 _Dopotutto ancora non si conoscevano bene e Alex non poteva sapere che il biondo non chiedeva mai e tanto meno condivideva la sua musica._  
 _Avevano cominciato a vedersi più spesso, a causa del loro duo, a cui si erano poi aggiunti altri due loro amici, finendo per passare insieme ogni istante che la scuola lasciava libero ad Alex._  
 _Genn la scuola l'aveva lasciata poco dopo._  
 _I suoi genitori non l'avevano presa bene inizialmente e lui, che non poteva dar loro torto, si era rifugiato nella cantina del moro, concentrandosi ancora di più sulla musica, così da poter dimostrare alla sua famiglia che il suo non era solo un capriccio._  
 _Alex non aveva detto nulla sulla sua scelta di non prendere nemmeno il diploma._  
 _Genn gli aveva raccontato di come la scuola per lui fosse sempre stata un inferno per un motivo o per un altro, così il moro gli  aveva lasciato una chiave dell'ingresso sul retro e della cantina, così che il biondo potesse rintanarsi lì anche quando lui non era a casa._  
 _Quella cantina era diventata la loro oasi sicura._  
 _Era il luogo in cui le loro prime canzoni avevano visto la luce(probabilmente quei vecchi fogli erano ancora sparsi da qualche parte nella stanza);dove avevano avuto i loro primi litigi, quasi tutti esclusivamente a tema musicale, mai abbastanza seri da uscire da quella stanza; dove avevano suonato ininterrottamente fino a farsi quasi denunciare dai vicini._  
 _Ed era importante che Genn avesse il suo personale mazzo di chiavi per entrare lì ,come a simboleggiare quanto quel posto magico fosse di entrambi._  
 _Con la musica che erano riusciti a creare in quella cantina Genn era riuscito, non solo a fare accettare la sua scelta ai suoi genitori, ma anche a farli diventare i loro sostenitori numero uno, insieme ai genitori di Alex, che avevano persino comprato loro tutta l'attrezzatura necessaria per il loro primo live e non avevano nemmeno chiesto indietro i soldi quando, inesperti com'erano, lui ed Alex avevano distrutto tutto._  
 _Genn dubitava che il moro sapesse che lui teneva ancora i resti di quella strumentazione._  
 _Erano chiusi in una scatola nascosta tra i suoi averi più preziosi perché quello era uno dei ricordi più belli che aveva._  
 _La band non era durata tantissimo e loro erano presto tornati ad essere un duo, e, anche se nessuno lo diceva, entrambi lo preferivano._  
 _Solo quando erano da soli riuscivano a scambiarsi quegli sguardi che valevano più di mille parole ed avevano una sintonia così perfetta da far pensare che fossero parte della stessa persona._  
 _E ,in un certo senso, forse lo erano._  
 _Stando con Alex, Gennaro non aveva più avuto molto tempo per i vecchi amici di un tempo, ovvero Davide e i SUOI amici, e aveva anche cominciato a capire quanto quella che lui aveva sempre considerato una grande amicizia, in realtà non ci si avvicinasse nemmeno lontanamente._  
 _Alex era davvero suo amico, Davide no._  
 _Eppure aveva continuato a frequentarlo perché, malgrado tutto quel ragazzo era stato un pezzo importante del suo passato e Gennaro non era mai stato bravo a regolare i conti con il passato._  
 _"Comunque si, io ed Alex abbiamo deciso di partecipare ai provini per XFactor, anche se probabilmente non ci prenderanno mai._  
 _Però la musica è il nostro sogno e dobbiamo per forza provare il tutto per tutto, non possiamo trascurare nessuna possibilità"_  
 _"Quindi sei ancora della tua idea di diventare un grande musicista?"_  
 _"Questo è il piano" rispose provando a sorridere_  
 _"Gennà, lo sai che non basta saper cantare bene per diventare un artista"_  
 _"Lo so benissimo" borbottò mettendosi sulla difensiva._  
 _Sapeva benissimo dove quel discorso sarebbe finito._  
 _Non era la prima volta che ne discutevano._  
 _"E allora perché insisti? Sei davvero sicuro di avere tutto quello che serve?_  
 _Gennà, ti è sempre presa l'ansia pure quando dovevo fare la recita della materna, come penso di reggere la tensione di in vero palco?"_  
 _"Lo dici come se non mi fossi mai esibito"_  
 _"I locali di Somma non valgono come palchi veri._  
 _Come fai a sapere che su un palco vero, con un pubblico vero, non crolleresti?"_  
 _"Lo so e basta, ok?"_  
 _"No invece, non è ok perché non basta._  
 _Come fai ad essere così sicuro che andrà tutto bene?"_  
 _"Perché c'è Alex con me, ok? Se io sbagliassi lui mi aiuterebbe a rimettermi in sesto, lui non sbaglia mai e se sono con lui nemmeno io posso sbagliare"_  
 _"Quindi è a questo che fai affidamento? Sul fatto che il tuo fidanzatino sarà sempre pronto a tirarti su quando cadrai?_  
 _E cosa succederebbe se lui decidesse di abbandonarti? Non sarebbe certo il primo a farlo no?_  
 _Se ragioni così, quando se ne andrà tu perderai sia lui che la tua amata musica"_  
 _"Lo dici come se fosse qualcosa destinata a succedere per forza"_  
 _"Non per forza, ma posso scommetterci. Tu hai un caratteraccio Gennà e Alessio è troppo buono. Prima o poi vedrà il tuo lato oscuro e non riuscirà più a guardarti negli occhi"_  
 _"Fammi capire, ma tu sei qui per sfottermi e farmi deprimere o per darmi un incoraggiamento?"_  
 _"Sono qui per dirti la verità. È questo che fanno gli amici ed io sono tuo amico no?"_  
 _"Sto cominciando a non esserne più così sicuro"_  
 _"Come mai?"_  
 _"Perché adesso sto cominciando a capire che aspetto ha la vera amicizia"_  
 _"E dimmi un po', per caso ha i capelli neri e gli occhi castani? Quello si chiama amore Gennà!"_  
 _"Di certo non sfotte come te. E poi io non sono innamorato di Alessio"_  
 _"E quegli sguardi che vi scambiate?"_  
 _"Ma quali sguardi, tu hai le allucinazioni"_  
 _"Io è tutti quello che vi conoscono. Ma dai! Fai il serio"_  
 _"Davide, sei proprio un coglione!"_  
 _Fece per andarsene, incazzato sul serio con il ragazzo quando questo lo fermò._  
 _"E dai Gennà, non te la prendere, siamo in un paese piccolo, la gente deve pure sparlare di qualcosa e voi gli date un sacco di motivi per farlo"_  
 _"Senti, io ero venuto per condividere una notizia che per me è imperante e tu invece non fai altro che prendermi in giro e dirmi che non ce la farò._  
 _Sono stanco di questa storia Davide"_  
 _"Mi hai frainteso Gennà, io non credo che non abbiate possibilità, solo...... Non vorrei che tu stessi usando tutto questo come una scusa per non fare ciò che davvero desideri"_  
 _"Ovvero?"_  
 _"Davvero hai dimenticato? Londra Gennà!_  
 _Dicevi sempre che appena avessi compiuto 18 saresti partito per andare a vivere lì e invece ora hai 20 e sei ancora qui"_  
 _"Non devo certo rendere conto a te di quello che faccio"_  
 _"No, è vero, ma io non sopporto i bugiardi"_  
 _"In cosa avrei mentito? Sentiamo"_  
 _"Dopo il tuo 18esimo,dopo aver lasciato la scuola, pensavo saresti partito, invece hai preferito aspettare che Alex finisse la scuola._  
 _-Partiremo insieme quando avrà preso il diploma- mi hai detto, poi, quando Alex ha preso il diploma ma non sapeva cosa fare della sua vita hai detto che volevi dargli un po' di tempo per riflettere e, se poi lui non se la fosse sentita, saresti partito da solo._  
 _Ora  vieni qui e mi parli di XFactor._  
 _A questo punto cominciò a dubitare che partirai mai"_  
 _"E anche se fosse a te che ti frega?"_  
 _"Mi frega perché pensavo fossi una delle poche persone in questo paesino di merda capace di andare via da qui, invece sei tanto fumo e niente arrosto._  
 _Non vali più delle tue parole vuote"_  
 _"Questa volta hai davvero passato il limite"_  
 _Genn, che era sempre stato il classico ragazzino che montava scenate per i motivi più stupidi, non urlò, anche se avrebbe davvero voluto farlo, ma si limitò ad allontanarsi con calma senza guardare indietro._  
 _Quel ragazzo non valeva nemmeno le grida di rabbia che sentiva premere per uscire dalla sua gola._  
 _"Vai pure Gennaro, tornatene con la coda tra le gambe dal tuo fidanzato._  
 _Tanto tu sai solo scappare dalla verità no? Sei un codardo Gennà!"_  
 _Gli aveva urlato Davide mentre il biondo se ne andava senza voltarsi nemmeno un istante._  
 _Se lo avesse fatto Davide si sarebbe accorto che lo aveva ferito nel profondo._  
 _Perché se c'era una cosa che Gennaro odiava davvero erano i codardi e si era ripromesso di non comportarsi mai da tale, ma il suo cosiddetto amico gli aveva detto che era tutto ciò che era._  
 _Quando, pochi minuti dopo, arrivò a casa di Alessio non raccontò nulla al moro su quella conversazione che avrebbe volentieri voluto dimenticare e quello, malgrado avesse capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava, non aveva fatto domande._  
 _"Spaccheremo alle audizioni Genn" si era limitato a dirgli, il biondo gli aveva sorriso ed entrambi si erano rimessi al lavoro._  
   
-Genn, apprezzo che tu voglia spiegarmi tutto dal principio, ma questa vecchia storia cosa c'entra con te che arrivi di corsa a casa mia, con l'aria di aver visto un fantasma, entrando dalla finestra per di più?-  
-C'entra perché ho incontrato Davide ed è stato come vedere un fantasma-  
-Cosa ti ha detto?-  
Chiese Alex serrando i denti ma cercando di non darlo a vedere.  
Lui non era mai stato veramente protettivo nei confronti di Genn, più che altro perché sapeva che l'amico era molto più forte di quanto potesse sembrare e che quindi non ne aveva bisogno.  
Eppure ora era lì davanti a lui, con lo sguardo sconvolto ed il fiatone e, per la prima volta, Alessio voleva davvero proteggerlo.  
-Che mi ha detto, Alè? Ma niente di che, mi ha fatto i complimenti per XFactor e tutto il resto-  
-E?-  
Il moro sapeva che c'era qualcosa di più.  
-E......Niente Alè, niente-  
-Stai davvero provando a prendermi per il culo Genn?-  
-Io non......-  
Il biondo sbuffò e rinunciò a combattere quella battaglia persa in partenza.  
Alex aveva ragione, non era assolutamente in grado di mentire.  
Non a lui almeno.  
-Ok. Mi ha chiesto quando ho intenzione di partire per Londra-  
-Londra? Non abbiamo mai parlato di.....-  
-Si che lo abbiamo fatto-ribatté velocemente il biondo, ricominciando a camminare per la stanza.  
-Prima di XFactor.  
Ma tu avevi la scuola da finire, e poi non volevi lasciare Eleonora e non eri sicuro che fosse quello che volevi davvero e io non volevo partire senza di te e quindi ti ho aspettato e poi abbiamo deciso di partecipare a XFactor e io pensavo non ci avrebbero presi ma invece lo hanno fatto e siamo anche arrivati in finale. E poi ci sono stati i firmacopie e.....e.......-  
Non concluse la frase, ma si lasciò cadere nello stesso punto in cui era seduto prima.  
-Non andrò mai a Londra.  
La verità è che tutto questo, tu, la scuola, Eleonora, XFactor, i firmacopie, sono tutte scuse.  
In realtà io sono un codardo e Davide ha sempre avuto ragione-  
Alex rimase a fissarlo a bocca aperta qualche istante, cercando di processare il fiume di parole che l'amico gli aveva appena vomitato addosso, poi gli si avvicinò, cerando di catturare il suo sguardo sfuggente.  
-L'ultima cosa che tu potresti mai essere è un codardo. Tu li odi-provò a calmarlo, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e sfoderando uno dei suoi luminosi sorrisi che però sembrò non sortire alcun effetto sul biondo.  
-Allora dimmi, perché?  
Perché tutte queste scuse?-gli chiese invece, puntando i suoi occhi azzurri in quelli scuri dell'amico.  
-Chi dice che sono scuse?-  
-E allora cosa sono?-  
Alex non rispose.  
-Sono un fifone, c'è poco da fare Alè-  
-No, non lo sei!-ribatté il moro con una tale risolutezza che l'altro rimase perplesso.  
-Ok. Allora dimmi una sola volta in cui ho fatto qualcosa di coraggioso.  
Una sola-  
Alessio non rispose subito e Gennaro si alzò nuovamente con uno scatto fulmineo.  
-Lo sapevo. Vedi? Nemmeno tu sai dirmi una volta in cui non me la solo filata con la coda tra le gambe-  
-No, hai frainteso Genn. Potrei dirtene almeno mille-  
-A me ne basterebbe una-  
-Ok, ok. Ricordi quella sera a casa di McFly? Ci eravamo appena conosciuti-  
Certo che Gennaro ricordava.  
Non era stata proprio una notte facile da dimenticare.  
   
 _-Gennaro, questo è Alessio, un mio compagno di scuola._  
 _Alex, lui è Gennaro. Stavamo alle medie insieme-_  
 _-Puoi chiamarmi Genn se vuoi, Gennaro è troppo lungo-disse il ragazzo biondo davanti a lui tendendogli la mano con un sorriso._  
 _Sembrava veramente a suo agio in quella casa piena di gente, che probabilmente era molto più abituato a frequentare di lui._  
 _-Gennà, senti, puoi occuparti tu di....mmmm tutto?-chiese McFly scompigliandosi i capelli con una mano._  
 _-Claudia mi ha appena mandato un messaggio. Non riesce a trovare casa mia quindi è meglio se vado a prenderla prima che la perdiamo definitivamente-_  
 _-Vai tranquillo, qui ci penso io-_  
 _-Tanto oramai sei di casa._  
 _Comunque ci metto un attimo giuro-_  
 _-Senti, vai prima che Claudia arriva a piedi fino a Napoli ok?-_  
 _Il padrone di casa gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo pieno di gratitudine e poi era volato fuori dal portone, lasciando Alessio in compagnia del biondo._  
 _Non che il moro fosse un tipo asociale, anzi, lui adorava stare in compagnia, ma non gli piaceva la confusione e tanto meno gli piaceva trovarsi in una casa piena di gente in cui lui non conosceva nessuno, se non il proprietario di casa, che però era appena scappato._  
 _-Ehi, stai bene?-_  
 _Quando si ricosse dai suoi pensieri notò che il biondo lo stava squadrando con aria perplessa e quasi preoccupata._  
 _-Io? Si, si. Tutto ok?-_  
 _-Sicuro? Perché a vederti non si direbbe-_  
 _-No, sto bene, è solo che.....beh ecco, diciamo che questo non è proprio il mio habitat-_  
 _-Habitat?-_  
 _-Si, insomma.....Non è che mi senta particolarmente a mio agio tra tanta gente che non conosco. Suppongo dovrò solo aspettare il ritorno di McFly-_  
 _-Buona fortuna allora, sai che non rientrerà prima di un paio d'ore vero?-_  
 _-Ma ha detto che....-_  
 _-Sarebbe tornato presto?_  
 _Si vede che ancora non lo conosco abbastanza. È andato a "prendere" Claudia._  
 _Probabilmente si saranno andati ad infrattare da qualche parte e quando torneranno qui ci propineranno le scuse più assurde, ma ne abbiamo di tempo da aspettare prima, quindi se fossi in te mi metterei comodo-_  
 _-E tu? Cosa fai?-_  
 _-Io? Mi godo la festa, ovvio no? E poi faccio il padrone di casa._  
 _Qualcuno deve pur farlo-_  
 _Gennaro si allontanò dall'ingresso per raggiungere gli altri che, in salotto, si stavano già dando alla pazza gioia, ma tornò indietro quando noto che Alessio non lo stava seguendo._  
 _-Hai intenzione di rimanere lì come uno stoccafisso fino al ritorno di McFly?-_  
 _-Io? Ehmm no, suppongo-_  
 _-Ho capito. Stai vicino a me, ok? Vedrai che poi ti diverti-_  
 _Il moro si guardò intorno un po' spaesato, sotto lo sguardo divertito del biondo e poi lo seguì senza dire una parola._  
   
 _-Vedi che piano piano ti stai sciogliendo?-_  
 _-Se per piano piano intendi dopo 3/4 birre, allora hai ragione-_  
 _Alessio continuava a rimanere appiccicato a Gennaro perché, malgrado fosse in una stanza piena di sconosciuti, guidato da lui in quella marea di gente aveva cominciato a sentirsi quasi a suo agio._  
 _-Non è forse a questo che serve l'alcol? A renderci tutti più.....-_  
 _-Più sciolti?-_  
 _-Più sciolti, bravo. Mi togli le parole di bocca-_  
 _Gennaro rideva e Alex non poté fare a meno di fare lo stesso._  
 _Era passata qualche ora da quando il moro era arrivato in quella casa eppure aveva la sensazione di conoscere l'altro ragazzo da sempre talmente poco era l'imbarazzo tra loro, ma sicuramente era l'alcol a parlare._  
 _Una cosa però l'aveva capita: lui e Gennaro avevano moltissimi interessi in comune, dalle serie tv, ai libri, alla musica._  
 _Soprattutto la musica._  
 _Avevano passato praticamente tutto il tempo a discutere di questo o di quell'altra artista ed avevano scoperto che entrambi idolatravano gli stessi cantanti._  
 _Alessio era talmente stupito che per poco non aveva gridato al miracolo._  
 _Non gli era mai successo._  
 _-Ehi Alè, perché non ci suoni qualcosa?-gridò ad un certo punto una voce conosciuta dall'altro lato della sala._  
 _-E tu quando diavolo sei arrivato?-_  
 _-Tempo fa, ma tu e Gennaro eravate troppo presi a discutere di non so che cosa per accorgervene- gli rispose McFly con un sorriso sghembio che fece insospettire il moro._  
 _-Che c'è?-_  
 _-Niente._  
 _È che ci avrei scommesso che voi due sareste andati d'accordo-_  
 _Alessio non disse nulla, mentre il biondo si limitò a borbottare un acido-Sta zitto-_  
 _-Vabbè, allora ci suoni qualcosa oppure no?-_  
 _-Non mi avevi detto che suonavi-gli disse Gennaro con una voce strana._  
 _-Mio padre mi ha costretto a prendere delle lezioni quando ero più piccolo, ma poi mi è piaciuto e non ho più smesso-_  
 _-Sembra forte-_  
 _-Lo è. Tu suoni?-_  
 _-Ci provo, ma sto imparando da autodidatta e sono un disastro-_  
 _-Non ci credo-_  
 _-Allora un giorno te lo dimostro-_  
 _-Perché non ora?-_  
 _-Perché sinceramente non mi va di rendermi ridicolo davanti a tutti._  
 _Oggi suona tu-_  
 _-Ehi voi due! Mi state ascoltando?-_  
 _La voce del padrone di casa li costrinse ad uscire dalla bolla che si era creata attorno a loro._  
 _-Che c'è?!-esclamarono all'unisono girandosi di scatto e facendo scoppiare a ridere tutti i presenti._  
 _-Suonaci qualcosa Alè, non farti pregare-_  
 _-Ok, ok. Cosa vi devo suonare-_  
 _-Scegli tu-_  
 _-Ma non ho idee!-_  
 _-Fatti aiutare da Gennaro, questo è il suo campo-_  
 _Il moro si voltò allora verso il biondo cercando il suo sostegno, ma quello alzò le spalle._  
 _-Qualsiasi cosa andrà bene-_  
 _-Sai che così non mi aiuti?-_  
 _-Ok, allora.......Ok, forse ho un idea-_  
 _Si avvicinò all'orecchio di Alessio e gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio._  
 _-Proprio quella canzone Genn? Ma non la so cantare bene, e poi non sono sicuro di ricordarmi il testo-_  
 _-La canto con te.....Se vuoi ovviamente._  
 _Non dei costretto a dire di si-_  
 _-Lo faresti davvero?-_  
 _-Si, mi piace cantare e amo quel pezzo-_  
 _-Allora facciamolo-disse Alessio sorridendo e facendo sorridere anche lui._  
 _-Avete deciso cosa suonare oppure no?-_  
 _-Si, si. Basta che mi dai una chitarra._  
 _Non mi sono certo portata la mia da casa-_  
 _McFly sparì subito nella stanza accanto, tornando un istante dopo con una vecchia Valencia , probabilmente di proprietà del padre._  
 _La passò subito ad Alessio che passò qualche istante a studiarla prima di cominciare ad accarezzare dolcemente le corde e facendo risuonare nella stanza le prime note di "A Team"._  
 _Ringraziò mentalmente il silenzio che si era creato che gli permise di sentire subito la voce di Genn attaccare con una precisione impeccabile sulla nota perfetta._  
 _Gli piaceva la sua voce, era limpida, cristallina e precisa._  
 _E ad Alex piacevano le persone precise._  
 _Senza quasi accorgersene cominciò a seguire quella voce e si stupì quando si rese conto di come si armonizzassero alla perfezione._  
 _Dovevano decisamente suonare insieme più spesso._  
 _-Voi due insieme siete una bomba!-esclamò McFly, seguito da qualcun altro dei presenti che Alessio non riusciva a riconoscere._  
 _-Vi chiederei di suonarci qualcos'altro, ma non vorrei schiavizzarti e renderti un jukebox umano._  
 _In più c'è ancora qualcosa che vorrei fare-_  
 _-E cosa?-chiese Alessio, divorato dalla curiosità._  
 _-Avete mai giocato ad Have you ever?-_  
 _Gennaro sbuffò._  
 _Have you ever era il gioco preferito dal padrone di casa, forse perché era quello in cui finiva per bere di più, lui invece cercava di evitarlo proprio per lo stesso motivo._  
   
 _-Avete mai......vomitato in bocca a qualcuno?-_  
 _-Ma dai Leo! È disgustoso!_  
 _Come si può vomitare in bocca a qualcuno?-_  
 _-Basta bere un po' troppo e avere fortuna nel provare ad abbordare una tipa in discoteca-_  
 _-Non so perché ma qualcosa mi dice che tu l'hai fatto-_  
 _-Touchè- disse ridendo il ragazzo, mandando giù in un sorso mezzo bicchiere di vodka liscia._  
 _Erano un paio d'ore che giocavano e la maggior parte di loro era già ubriaca, o almeno molto brilla, tranne Alex che aveva a malapena bevuto un paio di shottini._  
 _-Ok, ok. Adesso ne ho una io-_  
 _-Vai Cesare-_  
 _-Avete mai..... Baciato qualcuno del vostro stesso sesso?-_  
 _Questa volta non bevve nessuno._  
 _Nessuno tranne Gennaro._  
 _Alessio lo guardò scioccato, ma quello non se ne accorse, troppo preso dal gioco._  
 _Solo quando cominciarono a mettere in ordine il caos di bottiglie vuote che si era andato a creare il biondo di accorse che c'era qualcosa di strano nello sguardo del moro._  
 _-Ehi, stai bene?-_  
 _-Dovrei chiederlo io a te dato quanto hai bevuto-_  
 _-Eppure non sono io quello con l'aria di aver visto un fantasma._  
 _Allora?-_  
 _-No, niente, è solo che..... Mi chiedevo..... Davvero hai baciato un ragazzo?-_  
 _-Si, perché?-_  
 _La naturalezza con cui Genn gli rispose la fece sembrare una cosa quasi normale._  
 _-Ma perché avevi perso una scommessa?-_  
 _-No-_  
 _-Stavate facendo quel gioco cretino della bottiglia?-_  
 _-No, ma perché ti interessa?-_  
 _-Perché lo hai fatto allora?-_  
 _-Perché le persone si baciano Alè? Mi piaceva._  
 _Mi piaceva e l'ho baciato._  
 _Tu cosa avresti fatto?-_  
 _-Io? Non saprei..... Forse la stessa cosa, non me lo sono mai chiesto-_  
 _Calò il silenzio._  
 _Gennaro era troppo stanco per parlare e Alex era troppo confuso._  
 _-Come è andata a finire?-_  
 _-Cosa?-_  
 _-Dico, con il tipo, com'è andata a finire?-_  
 _-A me lui piaceva, ma evidentemente era una cosa a senso unico._  
 _Dopo che l'ho baciato mi ha cacciato via dicendo di non farmi più vedere e che con un frocio come me non ci voleva avere nulla a che fare, ma evidentemente non deve avergli fatto poi così schifo dato che oramai è un bel po' che è fidanzato con uno della sua stessa scuola._  
 _Spesso li vedo andare in giro mano nella mano._  
 _Sembrano felici-_  
 _-Dev'essere stata una bella botta, eh?-_  
 _-Lo è stata, ma è passato tanto tempo._  
 _L'ho superata-_  
 _-Allora perché me lo stai raccontando?-_  
 _-Perché me lo hai chiesto._  
 _In più non sono io a parlare ma il litro e mezzo di tequila che ho bevuto-_  
 _-Non sei così ubriaco-_  
 _-Non ho detto di esserlo, ma l'alcol mi aiuta a sciogliermi, come te-_  
 _Alessio sospirò e si stese sul divano accanto al ragazzo._  
 _-Quindi tu sei....gay?-_  
 _-Non mi piacciono le etichette._  
 _E poi non c'entra niente il sesso di una persona-_  
 _-Come fa a non entrarci niente?-_  
 _-Ascolta, quando ti innamori non ti innamori del sesso di qualcuno, ma di quello che è quella persona._  
 _Oddio, sono pessimo a spiegarmi._  
 _Comunque è dell'anima che ci si innamora, il sesso è secondario-_  
 _-Wow!-_  
 _-Wow cosa?-_  
 _-Sei un poeta e sei molto più profondo di quanto immaginassi-_  
 _-Quindi pensavi fossi un idiota superficiale-_  
 _-Non ho detto questo. È solo che credevo fossi il tipo che passa senza problemi da una ragazza all'altra mentre invece ti ritrovo a parlare di anime di cui innamorarsi e di ragazzi._  
 _Mi hai stupito, tutto qua-_  
 _-E ci conosciamo a malapena, dammi un po' di tempo e vedrai come ti sorprendo......_  
 _Comunque detta così pare che non sono mai stato con una ragazza-_  
 _-Perché ci sei stato?-_  
 _-Si, così come ho baciato altri ragazzi dopo quello._  
 _Non ho mica 10 anni. Ho fatto le mie esperienze._  
 _E poi te l'ho detto, il sesso è secondario-_  
 _-Sei proprio certo di essere un adolescente?-_  
 _-Disse quello che non riesce a stare tranquillo ad una festa a casa di amici se prima non tracanna qualche birra-_  
 _-Touchè-_  
 _-E poi nemmeno tu mi sembri questo gran gigolò-_  
 _-Puoi anche dire che sono un completo incapace quando si tratta di relazionarmi con le ragazze-_  
 _-Siamo in due allora-_  
 _-Tu almeno puoi ripiegare sui ragazzi-_  
 _-Idiota!- gli rispose Genn dandogli un pugno sul braccio mentre entrambi scoppiavano a ridere._  
 _-E poi sono un completo disastro anche con i maschi. Con chiunque mi interessa in realtà-_  
 _-Quindi io non ti interesso? Perché con me te la sei cavata egregiamente-_  
 _-Forse, o forse mi interessi troppo, chi lo sa, Comunque non in quel senso, tranquillo-_  
 _-Non mi stavo preoccupando-_  
 _Rimasero in silenzio qualche istante poi il moro cambiò discorso._  
 _-Dovremmo suonare insieme più spesso-_  
 _-Sono d'accordo, mi è piaciuto quello che abbiamo fatto prima-_  
 _-Anche a me._  
 _Credo che potremmo andare lontano se volessimo-_  
 _-Slow down kid. Ci siamo appena conosciuti, chi ti ha detto che voglio qualcosa di serio?-_  
 _-Adesso sembri un vero gigolò-disse Alessio sorridendo._  
 _-Adesso dormi. Avremmo tempo per parlarne, se ne avrai ancora voglia dopo che avrai smaltito tutto quell'alcol-_  
 _-Qualcosa mi dice che ne parleremo, e molto._  
 _Buonanotte Alex-_  
 _-'Notte Genn-_  
   
   
-Non ti seguo Alè-  
-Quella è stata una cosa coraggiosa-  
-Quella quale?-  
-Dire ad un perfetto sconosciuto che eri gay-  
-Te lo ripeto per la millesima volta.  
Non sono gay, semplicemente non bado al sesso della persona che ho davanti-  
-Ok, gay, bisex, qualsiasi cosa sia è stata una mossa coraggiosa-  
-Perché?-  
-Perché non tutti avrebbero avuto il coraggio di farlo.  
Non mi conoscevi, potevo, non so, giudicarti, prenderti in giro o che so io-  
-E a me che importava? Non sarei stato io a perderci.  
E poi solo gli idioti ragionano nel modo che dici tu-  
-Io non l'avrei fatto-  
-Cosa?-  
-Dire a tutti che avevo baciato un ragazzo, nemmeno se lo avessi fatto perché avevo perso una scommessa. Se io avessi baciato un ragazzo lo avrei tenuto nascosto al mondo il più a lungo possibile.  
Tu invece mi hai raccontato tutto-  
-Non lo avresti fatto-  
-Si invece, avrei avuto troppa paura del giudizio altrui-  
-Tu non sei tipo-  
-Genn, fidati. Quella era una cosa coraggiosa-  
-Ok, come vuoi.  
Questo però non toglie che sono un codardo-  
-No, sei paranoico che è diverso-  
-Allora perché?  
Perché sono ancora qui, nel posto che ho sempre odiato più di tutti?-  
Alessio sospirò e si passò le mani tra i capelli cominciando a camminare anche lui per la stanza.  
-Lo so che sei stanco di sorbirti tutte le mie pippe mentali, ma sei l'unica persona con cui posso parlare di certe cose e.....  
Ho davvero bisogno di capire Alè-  
La voce di Gennaro somigliava sempre di più ad una supplica disperata.  
Il moro gli si avvicinò e poggiò entrambe le mani sulle spalle dell'amico.  
-Non sono stanco di starti ad ascoltare, ma le tue sono pippe mentali.  
Comunque credo di avere la soluzione-  
-Ah si?-  
Alessio annuì.  
-Allora parla!-  
Il moro avrebbe potuto giurare che l'ombra di un sorriso speranzoso si stava disegnando sul volto del biondo.  
-Partiamo, andiamo a Londra, io e te.  
Appena la finiamo con tutti questi firmacopie ce ne andiamo a Londra e finiamo l'album lì.  
Scommetto che Shorty ci darà una mano a cercare un appartamento e cose del genere, così appena finiamo questo sottospecie di pseudo tour ce ne andiamo.  
Io e te, insieme.  
Allora che ne pensi?-  
Il biondo lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati per qualche istante prima di gettargli le braccia al collo.  
-Penso che non potrei avere un amico migliore di te-  
E quella era una delle poche volte in cui nella voce di Gennaro non c'era la minima traccia di ironia.  
Quella era decisamente una data da scrivere sul calendario  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Buonsalve bella gente.
> 
> Questa storia, è letteralmente un delirio metroplitano(ovvero ciò che esce dalla mia mente delirante quando sono costretta a prendere la metro tutte le mattine), ma spero vi sia piaciuta ugualmente.  
> Detto questo ci tengo a precisare la mia opinione sui "gennex" perchè, per quanto possa non sembrare(specialmente leggendo le storie che ho già pubblicato), tra Genn ed Alex c'è solo una profonda e meravigliosa amicizia.  
> Lo si può vedere da come si guardano e spesso non hanno bisogno di parole per capirsi. Tutto questo potrebbe sembrare amore, ed in un certo senso lo è, solo non nel modo a cui tutti pensano.  
> Lo dico perchè se ho avuto una fortuna è stata proprio la possibilità di guardare qualcun in quel modo e, fidatevi, l'idea di baciare quella persona non mi è mai passata per la mente.
> 
> Detto ciò, io sono per la libertà di ship quindi non cercherò di convincervi che ho ragione, solo, lasciate in pace quei poveracci prima che non riescano più a sentirsi a loro agio nemmeno guardandosi negli occhi(ce l'ho con voi che continuate a postargli link di fanfiction e cose simili: dateci un taglio).  
> Grazie per aver perso il vostro tempo leggendo questa storia e questo spazio autrice decisamente troppo lungo.
> 
> Stay Baell
> 
> P.S. A team è davvero la prima canzone che hanno cantato insieme, quindi mi sembrava giusto metterla


End file.
